Holy fanfiction Batman, A batman and Robin story!
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: "Holy heart failure, batman! A giant heart!" Robin exclaimed pointing his finger at the heart shaped moon out the window. "How dare you not show respect to my kingdom hearts!" Xemnas yelled, slamming a foot on the floor. Yes Batman and Robin visit Organization 13! Based on the characters from the 1960's batman show Please read and review!


It was just another normal day in the world that never was with perfectly normal people called organization XII. Remember everything is normal... or is it? This may seem boring at first but wait until the random stuff happens!

_Disclaimer; I DO NOT own batman kingdom hearts or anything in this entire story.. except the idea that randomly occurred to me in my messed up mind._

Axel, number eight of the organization was pulling into the Castle's driveway in his black mustang with his buddies Roxas and Demyx. The trio always hung out together causing trouble, pulling pranks, causing trouble.. wait, did I mention causing trouble? Anyway, he put the car in park in the castles new parking lot in spot number eight. The lot was new and had just been paved last week. All members had specific spots to park in, in their order of ranking. The pyromaniac turned off the radio that was blasting loud to a Jesse McCartney song that Roxas HAD to listen to and took the key out of the ignition, turning it off. Demyx was the first to exit the car, racing to the front door leaving 13 and 8 behind.

As they exited and walked to the castles front door Axel had noticed the Superior's headlights were blinking on and off on his white dump of a car that had dents galore like he was either locking or unlocking his car. But Xemnas was nowhere to be found.

"Dude, whats wrong with his car?" The Pyro asked, raising a finger to point in the direction of Xemnas's car.

"Huh?" Roxas started, looking up from his head -down position as if he was in deep thought, "Oh, It's probably possessed or something."

Axel chuckled a little before saying, "Yeah you're probably right." The two made it through the front door which lead right into the Grey Area. Xemnas was sitting in his new black leather recliner watching some reality drama show, Xigbar and Luxord were currently in the middle of an epic, dramatic game of... wait for it...

go fish! Larxene was checking her nails on one of the white couches over and over again as if something monstrous and evil would randomly appear on one of her nails if she wouldn't take a glare off of them.

"Xemnas, your car is possessed again." Axel mentioned making his way to a couch. The superiors gaze never left the screen, " What do you mean eight?"

"Your lights are flashing." Axel replied crossing his arms.

"flashing? Oh, I see..." The superior dug into his pants back pocket under his cloak and pulled out car keys. "I was sitting on them again." Xemnas tossed his keys aside and they disappeared before they hit the ground.

"Uh huh." Was all Axel muttered.

"Last time my trunk opened and my horn went off." Xemnas added like it was totally normal that it happened.

**BOOM!** violent vibrations vibrated the entire castle.

"WHAT IN KINGDOM HEARTS IS HAPPENING?" The superior asked raising his voice as the vibrations flung him out of his chair. Everyone was flown off their seats and their feet, landing on the ground with a thud.

A mega **CRASH** came through one of the walls like something or someone crashed right through just like kool aid man. Smoke had filled the room, everyone stared in shock, some other members like Zexion, Marluxia and Saix had walked in to know what was going on. After the smoke dissipated two figures stood looking proud. One was taller, he had a funny mask on with a dark suit and a cape and is that... underwear over his tights? The other was shorter he also had a mask but it was black and it covered his eyes. He also had a cape too and some weird suit outfit...

"Holy Costume party, Batman!" The shorter one exclaimed as he pointed to every member in the room, noticing they were all wearing the same thing. Wait... Batman? **Oh my kingdom hearts its Batman and Robin!**

Roxas squealed like a teenage girl that found out that her favorite outfit was on sale. He ran up to Batman with a random notepad and pen, "Can I have your autograph?" He asked jumping in place. Batman's face laid expressionless. He took the notepad from Roxas and signed his name in cursive then handed it back to the crazed Roxas who almost fainted.

"Who are you and what do you want with Kingdom hearts?" Xemnas asked with huge evil eyes, if anyone even dared planning on touching his precious kingdom hearts he would eliminate them immediately. Kingdom hearts was his baby.

"We want nothing to do with this Kingdom hearts that you speak of." Batman replied in a low monotone voice.

"Holy heart failure, batman! A giant heart!" Robin exclaimed pointing his finger at the heart shaped moon out the window.

"How dare you not show respect to my kingdom hearts!" Xemnas yelled, slamming a foot on the floor.

"Robin, listen to the man. He is obviously over obsessed with kingdom hearts, we better stay aware of this. Remember the Boy Scouts motto?" Batman said quietly eyeballing everyone of the members as if waiting for them to attack.

"Be prepared." Robin answered.

"It would do well to keep that in mind at all times." Batman added as he crossed his arms.

"What complete idiots! I was in the middle of something VERY important! And here you are breaking through walls! You will pay!" Larxene, the savage nymph yelled, vibrating the castle. She sent lighting bolts at batman which made him shake uncontrollably as the shocks went through his body. He fell down to the ground with a THUD.

"You she-devil! Have you short-circuited Batman's brain?" A very upset Robin yelled as he knelt by Batmans side.

"All you say is cheap lines from your old TV series! Don't you have a life?" The Savage Nymph asked enjoying the entire thing.

"HOW DARE YOU! I SHALL BATTLE YOU FOR HURTING MY FRIEND BATMAN!" Roxas exclaimed loudly, summoning his key blade as foam came from his mouth.  
Everyone just stared at him like he was insane, which he was. Batman then tried lifting his head off the ground and spoke softly like he was having a hard time,

""If my calculations are correct..."

"They usually are." Robin added, interrupting him.

"...Someone should be coming through that window within the next six seconds." He finished, pointing to an opened window in the Grey Area. Everyone gasped and huddled around the window looking out to see if there was actually anybody there.

"Gosh, Batman, is there anything you don't know?" Robin asked

"Oh yes, Robin. Several things, in fact." Batman replied trying to get up off the cold floor.

Just then, as Batman predicted, a figure was climbing up the side of the castle to the opened window which the Organization was too stupid to close.

"SOMEONES HERE!" A panicked Demyx yelled, running in circles around the room. The organization just stood there and stared. The figure was in a black coat almost like the Organization cloaks. This person had their hood up an was climbing a rope with square flat boxes in her hand. The dude or lady finally made its way to the windowsill and climbed in. The entire Organization summoned their weapons as the person took off their hood revealing a female face. She had blue eyes and blonde curly hair.

"Don't hurt me! I only came to deliver your pizza you ordered!" She yelled.

"Holy special delivery, Batman! Its pizza!" Robin exclaimed pointing to the boxes of pizza.

"I think that's already been established Robin." Batman replied.

"Pizza? FINALLY! YOU TOOK SO LONG THAT I FORGOT I ORDERED IT!" Xemnas exclaimed making his weapon disappear.

"Well sorry, I had a hard time finding this place. But then I finally blew up in this demention, so here's your pizza!" She explained happily and gave the 4 boxes to Xemnas.

"Why couldn't you use the front door?" Xemnas asked as he took the pizza's and dug in his pocket for cash.

"Because there was a sign that said, 'please use this conveniently placed rope that's conveniently attached to the roof instead of using the door, even if it makes sense.' And I tried knocking but nobody answered, so I tried my luck with the rope and here I am!" She explained.

"Wait a second, why would you need a rope to climb up here if this is the first floor?" Demyx asked a bit confused. Everyone stared blankly. Is this possible?Xemnas ignored Demyx and handed the girl the exact amount of money.

"Have a nice day!" She said happily with a smile before disappearing.

"What flavor is it?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh I don't remember." Xemnas replied as he set the boxes down on a conveniently placed table that was nearby. He peeked inside one of the boxes and sniffed the glorious scent.

"Dig in!" The superior announced, grabbing a slice. The dynamic duo also got a slice of pizza.

"The red speck appears to be chile and the green speck is avocado. Do you know what that means?" Batman asked as he examined his slice. Robin ignored him and continued munching.


End file.
